True Feelings
by DeviousDomi
Summary: Chad made Sonny tell him her secret. He wishes he never had, but tries to help. Can he show her his true feelings?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny with a Chance. No matter how many times I watch the show, it's not going to happen.**

**A/N: This is my first Sonny with a Chance fanfic. I hope you like it. I got this idea while watching the marathon yesterday because I have no life. I will try to have the first chapter up soon, but for some insane reason I think I'm wonder woman and can write a billion and five stories AND finish high school. So, just bear with me! **

**~Prologue~**

Sonny had told Chad that there wasn't anything real about him. He acted like it didn't hurt, but it did. It hurt him more than anyone could imagine. All his life he had been at the top of the food chain, the best actor of his generation. He never knew how to express his true feelings. He didn't even know he could have feelings that deep until he met Sonny.

Chad was going to prove to Sonny and everyone else that he was real. He had true feelings. He could express them. There was just one delima. He didn't know how to do it.

**A/N: Short, yes. Please review and let me know if you want me to write more!**

**~Domi~**


	2. Anger

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny With a Chance.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a battle with the writing gods over writers block. :P Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed my little prologue and wanting more! I hope this is up to the standard! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Anger**

"Hey, Sonny!" Chad ran up to the perky brunette. Her eyes rolled automatically at the sound of his voice.

"What do you want Chad?" She turned around to face the blond superstar.

"I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted back there." He looked at the ground and kicked his feet. He was so nervous. Chad Dylan Cooper did _not_ get nervous. Yet, here he was, apologizing to a girl for being a jerk.

"Whatever Chad. You're not sorry. You're never sorry for anything! So why don't you take your stupid, self-obsessed butt back to the Falls and leave me and my cast alone!" She stomped off in a storm of rage. Chad could only stare in disbelief. He had apologized, and Chad Dylan Cooper _never _apologizes.

"So I guess that's a 'no' on dinner tonight." Chad whispered to himself.

Chad wondered around the empty lot. He had to prove to Sonny that he was real, that he cared, and that he was so sorry for what he had done.

He didn't want to go back to the Mackenzie Falls set. He didn't want to be around any of the other stuck up actors. He was tired of all the judging and giant egos. He just wanted it all to go away and be normal for once in his life.

"ARG!" Chad lashed out at the side of the building, hurting his hand. He had barely noticed the blood, his anger had been controlling him.

"Oh my gosh, Chad! Are you alright?" Portlyn ran up to him.

"I'm fine." He turned to walk away, but she caught his arm.

"You're bleeding!" She tired to catch his bloody hand, but he pulled away.

"I'm fine." Chad spoke through clenched teeth.

"You need to see a doctor. This could get infected." Portlyn captured his hand and tried to drag him away.

"Damn it Portlyn, leave me alone!" Chad pulled away again as hurt came across Portlyn's face.

"I just want to help."

"I don't want your fucking help!" Chad yelled before stalking off.

"Stupid Sonny!" Chad kicked the wall. "Stupid prank!" Kick. "Stupid show rivalry!" Kick. "Stupid ego!" Kick. "Stupid Chad!" His back slid down the wall that had just received the abuse.

He wanted nothing more than to disappear at that moment. He wanted to be painfully average in every way. He wanted to be just like everybody else. He didn't want to be The Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad?" Another one of the Falls clones came up to him. He didn't even know her name, and he really didn't care.

"What?" His voice was sharp.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He wasn't, and he knew it. But he just wanted to be left alone in his anger.

"You're bleeding." Chad resisted the urge to lash out at the girl. No matter how angry he was, he couldn't hit her.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Sarcasm became his form of attack.

"You should probably see a doctor about that." Her face softened even though he had just been rude. He hated how she done that. She was suppose to get upset or angry, yell at him or cry, lash out or run away. But she just stood there, pity on her face. Was she really feeling sorry for him?

"I think I can manage." He stood up to leave, but the girl just followed. _What the hell, she's like a lost puppy._ Chad thought to himself. "Why are you stalking me? Chad stopped and faced the girl.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." She sounded like she thought it was a perfectly good reason, which just angered Chad more.

"I'm more than okay, I'm fucking perfect. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, nothing effects me." Chad sneered and the girl still didn't get mad or run away crying. _What the hell is wrong with her?_

"I'm here if you need to talk." The girl offered. "I won't tell, I promise." Chad couldn't help but scoff at the girl. The minute he said something even slightly personal, she would run and tell all the other Falls clones and then the media would get wind of it, and things would not be pretty.

"Screw off." Chad walked away and this time the girl didn't follow. _Good, I finally got rid of her._ Chad smirked.

He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. As long as he was away from the stupid Falls clones and all those damn reporters, he was good.

"Chad? What are you doing over here at So Random!?" Grady asked, bringing Chad out of his angry thoughts.

"Nothing. I'll leave you guys alone." Chad really didn't want to be there either, not with Sonny mad at him.

"Is your hand bleeding?" Nico came up to the flustered super star.

"Um, yeah." Chad uselessly tried to to hid the bloodied hand behind his back.

"How did it happen?: Grady asked. "I bet you got attacked by a Paraná!"

"What? How would I? Never mind." Chad shook his confused thoughts out of his head. "I wasn't attacked by a Paraná, I punched a wall."

"Why?" Nico questioned.

"It said I wasn't a good actor." The sarcasm came back to Chad's voice. " No, I was mad."

"Makes sense." Nico thought. "How about we take you to Zora. She's on this medical kick this week."

"Are you sure it's safe to let a twelve year-old treat my hand?" Chad questioned.

"I have no idea. You'll be her first live patient." Grady said as eh led the way down the hall. Chad's face went white, but he still followed the two boys.

**A/N: I had to put Zora in there. :P I love here, she makes me laugh. Anyways, reviews??**

**~Domi~**


	3. Regret

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny With A Chance. If I did the two characters with thick skulls (Sonny and Chad for those of you without a clue) would be together already.**

**A/N: So sorry for the super long wait. I had writers block, then I was just lazy and didn't feel like working my brain, and then it snowed and I was bored, so with a foot of snow outside, I wrote this....now, if it could go away! **

**~Regret~**

"There you go!" Zora patted Chad's hand with a little more force than she should have.

"Ow." Chad's cry of pain came out as more of a squeak.

"I was trying to apologize to Sonny, she wouldn't let me so I got mad and punched a wall." Chad gave a quick rendition of what had happened.

"That was stupid." Zora told him. "What were you trying to apologize for?"

"For being a jerk. I really messed up." He hated himself for being so idiotic.

"I thought you didn't care about Sonny?" Nico questioned. It was obvious the two never got along.

"You idiot, of course he does." Zora scolded.

"Hey guys, I brought everyone frozen yogurt." Sonny was staring at the tray full of small cups as she entered the room. Everyone was silent, causing her to look up and inspect her surroundings. "What the hell are you doing in the prop house?" Sonny demanded from Chad. She was in no mood to put up with his antics.

"Please Sonny, let me explain." Chad begged.

"No. Get out." Sonny's voice was cold. There was no emotion, the sweet charm that usually graced her voice was gone.

"I think you should give him a chance." Grady spoke and Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You obviously don't know what he done or yo wouldn't be saying that!"

"I was stupid. Please, can we just talk?" He had never begged before. He was Chad Dylan Cooper for God's sake.

"No! I never want to talk or even see you again! Get your ass out of this prop house!" Sonny raised her voice as she held back tears. She would never admit it, but Chad had hurt her. No one had hurt her like that before. She would never be the same, it wasn't his fault, be had brought it to reality for her.

"I guess I'll go then." Chad turned to leave, but Zora caught his arm.

"Sonny, let him talk." The small girl demanded.

"No. He needs to leave." Sonny sat the tray down on the counter and then turned back to everyone. "Now."

"Sorry I was such an ass." Chad mumbled as he left. He shouldn't have felt completely horrible. He had blackmailed her to know her secret. It was wrong and now he felt horrible. He understood why Sonny hated him. She had every right to. He needed to accept it and move on.

"Chad! Wait!" His head snapped up and he turned to see Nico calling his name. He was running up to him, becoming more breathless with every step. "What happened? I've never seen Sonny so upset."

"I was an idiot." Chad said simply.

"Well you must have done something horrible to have her acting like that." Nico crossed his arms. "Mind telling me what it was?" There was a threatening tone to his voice that scared Chad just a little. He wondered what was wrong with him. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, nothing scared him.

"I'd rather not. If Sonny wants you to know she will tell you." Nico was making Chad feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I don't want to upset Sonny anymore, now tell me."

Chad took a deep breath and explained how he had threatened to show the world doctored photos of Sonny and her cast in compromising situations if she didn't tell him why he had found her crying in a hidden spot on the lot. He didn't mention that he didn't have any of the photos, or that he got her secret. One that was horrible and he wished it had never happened to her and that he would never have blackmailed her.

"Damn it Chad, why did you have to be so stupid?" Nico asked.

"I don't know!" Chad buried his face in his hands as he slid down the wall.

"We have to fix this somehow." Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. "We just ended the rivalry between our shows, this will start it right back up." He thought out loud.

"I know this know!" Chad spat. "I screwed everything up and I can't fix it. You don't have to tell me what I already know!"

"Calm down, I will help you." Nico sat beside the blond actor. "We just need to think of a way to get her to talk to you."

**~*~*~*~*~**

"What's your problem?" Zora asked Sonny after Nico had ran after Chad.

"Chad's a jerk, and I don't ever want to see him again!" Sonny sat on the couch, the frozen yogurt was now the farthest thing from her mind.

"What could he have done that was so bad?"

"Who done something bad? It obviously wasn't me." Tawni entered the room, her eyes never left the compact mirror she held in front of her face.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled. Anger was flaring through every part of her body.

" I thought we were friends with the Falls?" Tawni finally looked away from the mirror.

"We are, and that's why Sonny needs to calm down. Then we can figure things out." Zora explained.

"It seriously can't be that bad. Chad isn't such a horrible guy." Grady defended his newest friend.

"Please, the rivalry had only be 'settled' for three days!" Sonny put air quotes around the word settled. She thought the entire idea of settling the so-called rivalry was ridiculous.

"Sonny, just tell us what happened." Tawni demanded.

"He blackmailed me!" She yelled. "He threatened to release doctored photos of us in compromising situations if I didn't tell him about what-" Sonny stopped herself before she spilled her dirty little secret.

"About what?" Grady asked.

"Nothing. It's stupid." she didn't want to talk about it. After that night it wouldn't be a problem anymore. She was going to take are of things, and she could forget about that horrible night.

"Please Sonny, we're here for you." Tawni said. Sonny had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She knew that Tawni just loved drama.

"I have to go." Sonny quickly got up and left the room. There was no way she was going to let more people know how ashamed she was of herself.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Up next we find out about Sonny's secret. It's going to get intense, just a warning. I have a question, do you guys want a banner for this? Let me know along with a review! Also, if you want to connect with me outside of FFN, just check out my profile! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this!**

**Don't forget to review and let me know if you want a banner!**

**~Domi~**


	4. Caring

**A/N: As always, sorry for the super long wait! School. Bleh. Oh, and I don't know if I told you this in the last chapter but there is a banner. And it should be on my profile. I'll go check in a minute. =] And I want to thank my wonderful new beta, Cr8vgrl! She helped a lot with my spelling/grammer/typo issues. Enjoy!**

**_~Caring~_**

"Come on, lets go." Nico got up from the floor, followed shortly by Chad. They started walking back to the prop house when Sonny ran right into Chad's chest.

"Hey Sonny, I'm sorry." Chad tried to apologize for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Stop saying that! You weren't sorry, you aren't sorry, sorry, so just leave me alone!" Sonny was still outraged at Chad for what he had done.

"Can I please just talk to you?" Chad was keeping his cool surprisingly well. He wanted to help Sonny with her problem. He wasn't sure how, but he wanted to, he had to.

"No, just let me go, okay?" she pleaded with Chad. She just wanted out of there. She didn't want to face Chad and talk about her problems, she just wanted to go home. She didn't care that it was the middle of the day, she just wanted to go.

"Sonny." Chad caught her arm and Nico knew it was time for him to leave.

"Let me go Chad." She didn't want to be alone with him, it would make it harder for her to resist.

"No. You need to talk to someone about his and go to the doctor." Chad's voice was soft and cautious.

"Just let me go. Please." She was holding back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Sonny." Chad's voice became harsh. "I'm not letting you go. We need to talk." He was afraid of what the girl was capable of doing. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He usually didn't care about others, but this girl had gotten to him somehow.

"Fine." She ripped her arm out of Chad's tight grasp. "But you're driving me home afterwords." She glared at Chad as she opened a door to an empty room.

They both entered the plain room. There was nothing on the bright white walls and the only piece of furniture was an ugly, lumpy, brown couch. Sonny sat down and Chad took his seat beside her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sonny asked.

"You know why we're in here." Chad wasn't up for any antics. "And I want to help you."

"Why? Why do you want to help me?" Sonny yelled. "You never cared before, why do you care now?"

"I don't know, but I do. I'm worried about you, and I want you to be safe."

"How can I be safe? How are you suppose to help me? There's really nothing you can do but leave me alone!" Sonny stood to leave, but Chad once again caught her by the arm.

"Please, jut tell someone besides me." Chad stood up to face Sonny. "And see a doctor. Just do that, please?"

"I can't! Do you realize what people would think of me if they found out?" Sonny finally let out the tears she had been holding in.

"They wouldn't think anything less of you. They will help you, I know they will." Chad reassured her.

"Whatever Chad, just take me home now." Sonny turned to walk out.

"If you don't tell anybody, I will." Chad threatened. Sonny stopped walking and turned on her heel to face Chad again.

"You wouldn't." She knew Chad was sneaky and evil, but never would she have expected him to go that low, even after the whole fake blackmail thing.

"I don't want to, but I will if I have to."

"How many times are you going to blackmail me Chad? Because it's really starting to piss me off."

"Only as many times as you make me." He crossed his arms.

"Really Chad, really?" Sonny narrowed her eyes. "Because last time I checked, I just wanted you to leave me alone and I _never_ forced you to do anything."

"I'm sorry Sonny, but I have to." Chad's voice was still strangely calm.

"You don't have to do shit!" Sonny was shaking with rage. "Forget about driving me home, I'll walk!" She stormed out of the room. Chad stood frozen for a minute, but soon ran after her.

"Sonny!" He caught up to her and received a glare as they stepped out in the bright California sunlight. "At least let me drive you home, I don't want you out there alone."

"Why not? I've already been raped once, I'm sure I can handle it again!" Chad froze again as Sonny blurted out her secret. He hadn't expected her to just yell it out like that.

"Please Sonny, just let me help." Chad didn't like feeling useless, he just wanted to do something.

"You can't do anything! It's over and done with, just leave me alone!" She continued walking while Chad tried to keep up with her.

"I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm going to make sure you're safe and go to the doctor."

"Oh my God Chad! Would you just stop repeating yourself?" Sonny stopped walking and faced Chad. He had repeated himself so much it was irritating her even more.

"Well then just listen to me!" He was starting to get angry with her. She could be so stubborn.

"No! I don't have to do anything you tell me so just drop it, okay? Forget I ever said anything and go back to your perfect little life at the Falls!" Sonny hoped Chad would listen and just leave her alone, but she had no such luck.

"Sonny." Chad grabbed her arm again.

"Touch me one more time and I _will_ punch you in the face." She knew how much Chad cared about his looks and hoped that would keep him away.

"You woul-" He was cut short by a fist slamming into his nose. "OW!" He let go of Sonny's arm as he clutched his nose and Sonny walked away.

Sonny was leaving the studio to go to the small apartment she lived in with her mom. It was nice out that day and she tried to put all the other worries out of her mind. It only lasted for a few minutes as she heard Chad yelling her name.

"Would you just GO AWAY?" Sonny yelled as she turned around to find Chad running up to her, blood dripping from his nose. "Now I think _you're_ the one who needs to go to the doctor." She said as Chad stood a few feet away.

"Very funny." Chad said through the blood.

"Give me the keys to your car, I'll take you to the ER." Sonny held out her hand, waiting for the keys.

"It's just a nose bleed, no need for a doctor." Chad said as blood kept spilling from his nose.

"CHAD!" Sonny yelled.

"WHAT?" He thought there might have been hidden paparazzi or something.

"I could have broken your nose! You have to see a doctor." Sonny's mood had changed with Chad's injury.

"I'll see one if you do." Chad said, still trying to get Sonny to do what he thought was best.

"Fine." Sonny gave in. "Only because you're losing so much blood."

"Okay, here's my keys." Chad pulled a key ring from his pocket. "Now can we hurry? This really hurts."

"You're a baby." Sonny pulled Chad along the sidewalk on their way to the studio parking lot.

"You're the one who did it to me." Chad pouted. "I can't believe you actually punched me in the nose."

"I warned you, now stop complaining and get in your car." Sonny ordered and Chad listened.

When Sonny started the car Chad pulled off his shirt and held it to his nose to catch the blood. They made it to the ER in a matter of minutes and Sonny rushed Chad in where they were immediately noticed and Chad was put in a room.

Sonny sat in the waiting room patiently as nurses and doctors hustled around. It was a good half hour before Chad finally came out of the room shirtless and blood free. He had a bandage on his nose, but he was smiling.

"Good new Monroe, it wasn't broken." Sonny rolled her eyes as she stood up and started towards the door.

"Whatever, let just get back to the studio." She pulled the keys from her pocket.

"Whoa, you didn't forget about your end of the deal, did you?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Please Chad, lets just go." Sonny really didn't want to mess with the doctors who she was sure would bring the police into it, and ultimately her mother.

"No Sonny." Chad's voice was stern.

"Okay." She knew it was useless to argue, and made her way to wards the lady at the desk. Here goes nothing, she thought.

**A/N: I'll try to update as SOON as I can. On the up side, I only have two more months of high school left, so after that updates should be a bit faster for a few months. =]**

**~Domi~**


	5. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny With a Chance. Nope, never have.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been getting caught up in real life so much lately. I guess it's to be expected with graduating and a cute guy. xP Please enjoy this though.**

**Warning: Some parts might not be comfortable for some people. You have been warned.**

**~Fear~**

"Excuse me." Sonny spoke to the woman at the desk.

"Yes?" The woman blinked up at her.

"I, um, I need to see a doctor." Sonny whispered.

"Name?" The woman asked.

"Sonny Monroe," she said and gave the woman the rest of the information. Within fifteen minutes she was in a room waiting on a nurse. She was so nervous, and it didn't help that Chad kept a careful eye on her.

"Hello Ms. Monroe." A short blond nurse came into the room with a clipboard.

"Hi." Sonny's voice was soft due to the nerves.

"Now what are you here for?" She asked, not looking up from the clipboard.

"I was- I was raped." She said trying to push the horrible memories from her mind. The woman looked a bit stunned before writing on her clipboard.

"Thank you Sonny, the doctor will be with you shortly." She gave a small smile and left Sonny alone with Chad.

The room was silent as Sonny looked at her feet and Chad kept staring at her worriedly. Sonny was embarrassed about it all and just wanted it all to go away. All the madness and pain that had been torturing her since that dreadful night kept swirling around in her head. Why had it happened to her? What was different about her than all the other girls out there?

"Sonny." Chad had gotten out of the chair he had been occupying and went to Sonny's side. She had started crying and didn't realize it.

"I'm fine." She lied and wiped her tears away.

"No you're not." Chad had a worried look bright in his eyes. He knew she had been beating herself up for what had happened. She hated feeling week and out of control, and that's what had happened. It pained him to see her like this and to know something that horrible had happened. Ever since he head met Sonny he had been head over heels. I took him a while to even admit it to himself.

"Why?" Was all Sonny could think to say. It was the only thing running through her mind.

"Why what?" Chad was a little lost.

"Why me?" She croaked out.

"I-I don't know." Chad placed a hand on her arm, trying to comfort her. They were interrupted as someone came into the room.

"Hello Ms. Monroe." A woman in a white coat greeted. "I'm Dr. Lendon."

"Hi." Sonny wiped away the last of her tears.

"I'm going to have to ask your friend to leave, unless you really want him here." Dr. Lendom smiled.

"Um, I think-"

"I'll leave." Chad looked a little pale. He wasn't sure what would happen, but he was sure he didn't want to be there.

Chad left the room and started pacing the waiting room. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He just wanted Sonny to be okay. He kept telling himself she would be fine. There was a doctor to help her, she would be taken care of.

Time ticked by ever so slowly as Chad became even more restless. He sat in one of the uncomfortable seats after a while. He didn't like how long this was taking. It was like every possible bad thing he could think of was running through his mind. He laied his head back and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he was dreaming.

_Chad saw a beautiful woman ahead of him. He was standing on an empty moonlit street. He couldn't see the woman's face, but he noticed her arm leading down and holding the hand of a small child. The woman let out a laugh and ran down the street with the child. Chad tried to run, but he couldn't move his feet. He felt himself sinking deeper the harder he tried to move his legs._

"Chad." He looked up, but no one was there. "Chad!" Someone nudged him and his eyes flew open.

He was back in the bright hospital waiting room. Sonny was standing in front of him. He could tell she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked while standing up.

"I'll tell you in the car, can we go?" Sonny whispered.

"Yeah, they said you were free to leave?" Sonny nodded. Chad daringly put an arm around her waist and led her out to the car.

"So what happened?" Chad asked, not daring to take his eyes off the road.

"Well, they checked for STDs, but they can't be completely sure since it was just a week ago." Sonny explained. "And there was no use to check for DNA since I've showered since then and threw out the clothes."

"And, what about if you are pregnant?" Chad asked, remember the child from his dream.

"I have to come back in two weeks, and they want me to bring my mom." She said. Chad was starting to feel bad for making her come. Then he remembered that this was what was best. Making her do this was best in the long run.

"You should bring your mom." Chad told her. "It would be good for you if she was there and knew what was happening."

"And they filed a police report." Sonny ignored Chad. "Not that it'll do any good."

"Oh," was all Chad could think to say.

"Yeah." Sonny whispered.

The rest of the ride was silent. Chad dropped Sonny off at her apartment and he went back to the studio.

Sonny sat at the small kitchen table as she waited for her mom to get home from work. She was so afraid of telling her what had happened. What would she think? Sonny felt so ashamed. She hated felling weak and shameful. And it was worse that she had no idea who the guy was. Her mind drifted back to that horrible night.

_Sonny was walking home from the studio. They had thrown Zora a surprise birthday party and it had run really late. It was growing darker by the second. The cool wind whipped around her face as she saw someone lurking in an alleyway. She picked up her pace as the hooded lurker started following her. Sonny's foot got caught in a crack and she almost tripped._

"_Don't move." A hand was around Sonny's neck and she froze in fear. "Come with me." The gruff voice ordered and pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it up to her neck. He led her to an empty alleyway just a few feet away._

"_Please don't hurt me." Sonny pleaded._

"_Don't worry beautiful." He gave her a wicked smile before planting his lips on hers._

_She didn't show any reaction at first, afraid of the knife. Then she cried and pleaded, but he forced her to be quiet. The tears came down silently as he had his way with her._

Sonny came back from the horrible memory. She had tears running down her face. After that, she had run home and showered before throwing away everything she had been wearing. It made her sick to her stomach that someone had chosen her at random. How could someone be so sick and twisted?

She heard the key in the lock and knew her mom was home. She quickly wiped away her tears before her mom could see. This was going to be difficult enough without her questioning her right away.

"Oh, hey Honey, you're home early." Her mom greeted her with a smile.

"Yeah." Sonny took a deep breath. "Mom, can I talk to you?"

**A/N: Cliff hanger enough for you? Haha, thought so. Anyways, tell me what you think/want to/might possibly happen. Oh, and your opinions on this chapter is always welcome! =)**

**~Domi~**


	6. Sacrafice

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny With a Chance.**

**A/N: SO SORRY it's been forever! In my defense, I'm getting ready for a baby and working my ass off. I'm having a boy, named Sterling Wickliffe, due Christmas day. I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

**~Sacrifice~**

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Sonny's mom sat down her keys and purse on the table before pouring a glass of hot tea Sonny had made.

"It's serious, and it's more of me telling." Sonny had never been this nervous in her life. Not even on her first day of So Random!

"Okay," Her mom sat down beside her. "what is it?"

"Do you remember that night I stayed late on set and walked home?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago when you had that surprise party." Her mom recalled.

"Yeah, that night." Sonny averted her gaze to the table.

"What happened?" Her mom had noticed her daughter's strange behavior. She wasn't the usual perky Sonny her mother was sued to seeing everyday.

"I'm so sorry Mom." Tears silently fell down her face.

"What did you do? Did you try drugs?" Her mother questioned. "Because it'll be okay, we can get you help."

"No, I was- I was-" She couldn't finish for she was bawling. She felt ashamed admitting it to her mother. It made it real. Sure, Chad and the people at the hospital knew, but this was her mother.

"You were what Baby?" Her mom was dreading the words that would come out of her daughter's moth. She knew something was wrong, horribly, horribly, wrong.

"I was raped." Sonny's voice was barely a whisper as she spoke. Her mother was still, frozen in shock at her revelation. "I'm sorry!" Sonny continued to cry.

"No Honey, don't be." Her mother's arms wrapped her in a hug. She was keeping back her tears, wanting to be strong for her daughter.

"But, it was my fault!" Sonny whimpered.

"No, it was in no way your fault!" Her mom told her. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"I already went." Sonny said, trying to stop crying. "Chad made me go today."

"Oh." Her mom was slightly taken aback. "So what did they say?"

"They just tested me, the results will be back later." Sonny had managed to stop the tears and was trying to stay calm.

"So you know who done it?" Her mom was able to stay calm.

"No." this brought the tears back to Sonny's face.

Her mom now seemed on the edge of tears. She couldn't believe someone was so cruel as to do that. She wanted to find the monster that had done this to her baby girl and make them pay.

"Don't worry Baby Girl, everything is gonna be okay." Her mother said soothingly as she held her close.

"How do you know?" Sonny asked. "I could have some decease or be pregnant! We don't know! We'll never know!"

"No matter what happens we'll make it through." Her mom said. "I'm here, no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too Mommy." Sonny clinged to her mom like a young child. She wished she could go back to those days when nothing mattered but what color of crayon to use.

Sonny and her mother cried together for the better part of an hour. They both felt disappointed in themselves and wanted to comfort the other. The only thing that broke them apart was sonny's stomach making noises, alerting her to hunger.

"How about we order Chinese" Her mom asked, whipping away tears.

"Sounds good." Chinese was Sonny's favorite, and it was a rare treat for her mom to offer it.

"And we can watch stand up comedy all night." Her mom offered.

"Really?" Sonny was surprised. Her mom almost never let her stay up watching stand up comedy.

"Really." Her mom smiled. "And we can have a hot date with Ben and Jerry."

"Thank you." Sonny said. She knew her om was just trying to make her feel better and didn't really know what to do.

"Anything for you." Her mom smiled and grabbed the phone to order dinner as Sonny turned on Jeff Dunham, her favorite comedian.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Exciting news...I'm half way through my pregnancy. :D**

* * *

Sonny woke up late the next morning, she and her mom had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning. She really didn't want to go to the studio after yesterday's drama. And she especially didn't want to face Chad. But she didn't have a choice. Her mom might have spoiled her the night before, but she wasn't going to let her stay home and pout all day.

"But Mom, I can't face them today!" Sonny said as she ate her cereal.

"And it'll be the same tomorrow and the day after that. It'll never end," her mother told her as she took a sip of coffee.

"Fine," Sonny mumbled. She wasn't exactly perky that morning. Her lack of sleep and disappointment from having to go to the studio mixed with everything else mad her quite grumpy.

"Morning Sonny!" Nico greeted her as she entered the prop house. He was the only one in there, and she was happy for that.

"Morning," the pep was gone from Sonny's voice. Nico knew that after her freak out the previous day something like this could happen.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sonny gave a weak smile.

"Are you sure? Because you seem kinda down."

"I'm fine Nico," anger flowed out with her words, "I think I know how I'm feeling."

"Okay, sorry," Nick said before leaving.

Sonny stood alone in the prop house. She didn't want to go to her dressing room where Tawni was no doubt going to harass her about the previous day's events. She just wanted to go home and crawl into her bed and spend the day there.

"Hey Sonny!" Zora had just sauntered into the room wearing a duck costume.

"Hey Zora," Sonny gave the girl a weird look, "what's up with the duck?"

"New skit about the ugly duckling," Zora told her.

"Oh, when did you guys come up with that?" Sonny asked.

"Yesterday after you ran off I thought of it," she explained, "you're actually the first to hear about it."

"Awesome," Sonny said, distracted by the odd look of the duck. It looked like it had been beat up or something.

"So where's everybody at?" Zora noticed the lack of her cast mates in the prop house.

"I don't know, Nico just left after I got here," Sonny explained.

"Well they need to hurry up, we need to decide what new skits we're doing soon."

"I'll go find Tawni," Sonny reluctantly volunteered.

"Good luck," Zora told her, "I'll go get dumb and dumber."

Sonny laughed as she left to go see one person she rally didn't want to. She decided ti was better than having to see Chad at least. She was going to do everything she could to stay away from the blond actor. But once Sonny opened the door to the dressing room she shared with Tawni she got a surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked Chad. She couldn't believe that he had been waiting in her dressing room.

"I wanted to talk to you," Chad said. Tawni was acting as if neither of them were there, and that angered Sonny.

"Come on Tawni, we have to get to the prop house," Sonny tried ignoring Chad and getting Tawni's attention. But both acts were futile. Tawni continued to brush her hair in the mirror and Chad continued talking.

"Please Sonny, I just want to help. You should know that after yesterday," he pleaded.

"Tawni," Sonny grabbed the girl's arm, "we have to go."

"I was trying to brush my hair!" Tawni snapped.

"You were also ignoring me," Sonny told her. "I don't want to talk to Chad and we have to meet the others. Now lets go." Tawni pouted and put down her hair brush. Sonny saw her give Chad some kind of apologetic look as she was dragged out of the room. "I can't believe you would help Chad to corner me!" Sonny yelled once Chad was out of earshot.

"Well I'm worried about you Sonny!" Tawni admitted. "Chad is the only one whom you seem to actually tell anything to anymore anyway!"

"What did he tell you?" Sonny was scared he had spilled her secret.

"Everything."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	8. Denial

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Please enjoy!**

**~Denial~**

"That jerk!" Sonny yelled and stormed off towards the direction Chad had went. She couldn't believe Chad had told Tawni her secret. She wanted to punch him and cry at the same time. She didn't want everyone to know how weak she really was.

"Sonny?" Chad saw the brunette walking towards him and she did not look happy at all.

"I can't believe you!" Sonny screamed in his face. "How dare you tell Tawni anything I've confided in you! How can you be such an ass?"

"Sonny, calm down," Chad told her. "I was just trying to help."

"Help how?" Sonny was full of mixed emotions. She didn't understand how telling her secret was helping.

"I thought that if Tawni knew she could help you," Chad explained. "She had been worried about you. I was just trying to help.

"Stop with the helping," Sonny told him. "I have all that I need so just leave me alone Chad."

"Come on, don't be like that," he pleaded. "I care about you and I just want you to be okay."

"I'm fine," Sonny told him. "If you really care then you'd just leave me alone."

"Sonny," Chad began.

"No Chad, leave me alone," Sonny told him before turning around and walking away.

She made her way back to the prop house, holding tears back the entire time. She thought that she could actually trust Chad and then he went and done this. Now she had to go and face Tawni. She knew she would no doubt hold this over her for ages. Sonny didn't get how out of her entire cast Chad would tell Tawni. She could understand him telling Nico or Zora, but Tawni? It boggled her mind.

"Hey Sonny, are you okay?" Grady asked as she entered the prop house. She was the last one of her cast to join them.

"Fine," Sonny gave a fake smile. She had gotten really good at them over the past few weeks.

"Please don't lie," Tawni pleaded. Sonny couldn't help but roll her eyes. Tawni never cared about anyone but herself so her words didn't convince Sonny one bit.

"I'm not lying," she told her. "Now can we go over the skit please?"

"Tawni's right," Zora said. "Wow, I never thought I'd ever hear myself say those words." The blond shot Zora daggers before turning back to Sonny.

"Right about what?" Sonny asked. She decided playing dumb was her best option at the moment.

"Oh my god Sonny!" Tawni yelled. "Please just talk to us!"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," she lied. "So can you all stop being weird and lets move on with the skit?"

"Sonny, if you don't stop acting like this I'm going to Marshall," Zora threatened.

"Go to him about what?" Sonny was going to do whatever it took to keep away from the actual topic at hand.

"About what happened after my party," Zora answered.

"Nothing happened."

"Don't lie, Chad told me what happened," Tawni told her.

"Chad's a lier and he's just trying to put a wedge between us," Sonny came up with an excuse.

"We made peace with the Falls, Chad wouldn't do that," Grady said.

"Please, like there could ever be peace between McKenzie Falls and So Random! This was all just a ploy to hurt us," Sonny was becoming more and more convincing by the minute.

"That could be possible," Nico thought out loud. "The peace treaty was partly Chad's idea."

"See, they're just trying to pull us apart with lies," Sonny told them.

"I can't believe Chad would go so low!" Grady said.

"I can," Zora muttered. "That lying no good piece of-" a hand slapped over the young girl's mouth. "Tawni!" Zora ripped the blond's hand off her face.

"Sorry," Tawni apologized. "So, should we continue with the skit?"

Sonny let out a sigh of relief. She had gotten away and convinced her cast mates nothing was wrong. For now at least.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughst?**

**~Domi~**


	9. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny With a Chance. Nope, not at all. Or True Blood.**

**A/N: So sorry it's been ages. Life has thrown me around a bit, and I just got put on bed rest last week until my son is born, which could be until Christmas. But I do hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"What are you doing tonight?" Tawni asked Sonny after rehearsal. Sonny was confused, Tawni never took interest in her personal life.

"Uh, nothing. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over, we could have a sleepover thingy!" Sonny was shocked. Never in her life did she expect that Tawni would take any interest in her, let alone invite her to stay over.

"Um, yeah, sure," Sonny said, not remembering that she was mad at everyone. She was in disbelief at Tawni that her mind had drawn a blank.

"Awesome, we'll have tons of fun!" Tawni had a huge smile on her face as she left Sonny alone.

That evening Sonny called her mom to let her know that she was going to stay at Tawni's and her mom was just as surprised as she was, but decided that it'd be good for Sonny. She agreed to bring her daughter some clothes and her toiletries up to the studio after she got off work.

When it was finally time to go home Sonny jumped in Tawni's car much to the awed expression of their cast mates. None of them had tried to go up to Sonny that day, knowing she was pissed off at all of them. Apparently Tawni hadn't told any of them their plans, which Sonny thought was odd. Usually Tawni was the show off type.

When they made it to Tawni's house she invited Sonny in and showed her around the huge place. It was all over the top of course, Sonny had expected that. But what she hadn't expected was the amazing smell coming from the kitchen. Sonny knew that it wasn't going to be her mom cooking, but she loved the smell anyways.

"Hungry?"

"Yes!" Sonny could practically hear her stomach rumbling as they made their way into the kitchen to grab some food then they went up to Tawni's room to eat and watch TV.

"What do you want to watch?" Tawni asked, opening up a huge shelf full of DVDs.

"You have so many to choose from," Sonny said as she scanned the floor to ceiling shelf.

"It's kind of a hobby, collecting movies and TV seasons and stuff," Tawni blushed.

"Wow, how about True Blood?" Sonny suggested. "I've gotten so behind on it."

"Sure, I love the series," Tawni pulled out the first season and popped in the first disk.

It was hours later when Tawni's mom finally knocked on the door and slowly walked in. "Hey girls, are you having fun?"

"Yep!" Tawni and Sonny said at the same time. They were both giggling over something that Tawni's mom knew would only make them laugh.

"Okay, well you guys don't stay up too late."

"We won't," Tawni promised. Her mom then left and the two girls resumed talking and giggling.

Sonny felt better now that she had someone to talk to besides her mom. She loved her mom, but having someone her own age made her feel better. She finally felt like she had a real friend here now. Sure she had over reacted to Chad and everybody else, but now she just wanted to put it all behind her. She wanted things to be okay. Knowing what she had to do she pulled out her cell phone while Tawni was changing discs.

"_Hey Chad, I'm sorry for treating you the way I did._" She sent the message and threw her phone to the side. She knew she'd have to talk to him more later, but she just wanted to get the initial apology off of her chest.

* * *

**A/N: This is almost done (FINALLY!) I'd love your thoughts, really, I'm bored out of my mind being stuck at home all day every day.**

**~Domi~**


	10. Happiness

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny With a Chance.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been ages, but I had my baby and life is crazy. This is the end though, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Happiness**

When they were all at the studio again, Sonny asked everyone to meet her in the prop room, including Chad. She made her apology, saying she was sorry for acting so crazy and being such a bitch. Thankfully everyone forgave her, understand that she had been through a lot.

"Sonny, can I talk to you in the hall?" Chad asked her once everyone had started to go off and do their own thing.

"Um, sure," she followed the blond boy out into the hall.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"Will you please be my girlfriend? I know that we've had our moments, and I just really know that I want to be with you, and I would be the best person I could be," he finally stopped and caught his breath.

"Yeah, that would be great," Sonny smiled and stood on her tipy-toes to kiss the boy. She knew that now she was going to be happy. It might take some time to fully get there, but she had a good support system and things were going to get better.

* * *

**A/N: Final thoughts? I'd LOVE to hear them!**

**-Domi**


End file.
